On a local level, defense, security and law enforcement agencies spend a lot of time and effort to protect sensitive sites or those located in hostile regions. Thus, a variety of systems and methods exist and are being developed to improve security at individual sites. However, in recent history, the world has been subjected to multiple coordinated terrorist attacks occurring close in time at multiple locations. Post-event analysis of these attacks has revealed various geographically-dispersed pre-event activities that, when examined in isolation by local security forces, did not appear to be indicative of threatening events. However, when examined collectively, these geographically-dispersed pre-event activities produced patterns in windows of time that clearly represented highly suspicious activity warranting immediate attention.